memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spin
| format=eBook| published=November 2004| price=$2.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743496876| omnibus=Creative Couplings| |}} Introduction (blurb) The S.C.E. thought it would be a simple task: a derelict vessel heading straight for the inhabited world of needs to be diverted to avoid catastrophe. However, the derelict isn't as easy to deflect as it would seem -- the S.C.E. team must figure out how to operate the vessel before it crashes and destroys the Lokra civilization. The derelict isn't the only thing on this mission with a secret, and even as Commander Sonya Gomez and her crack team try to unlock the secrets of the ship, Captain David Gold must find out what the Locra are hiding. Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Cade Bennett • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Dantas Falcão • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Alfredo Goveia • Susan Haznedl • Huxter • Elizabeth Lense • Wayne Omthon • P8 Blue • Joanne Piotrowski • Laura Poynter • Saldok • Anthony Shabalala • Siletz • Silverstreak • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • T'Mandra • Songmin Wong 111 • Andrew Angelopoulos • Kieran Duffy • Geordi La Forge • Gabriel Marshall • Frank Powers • Montgomery Scott • Makk Vinx Starships and vehicles : • Strata spinship • holoship • ( ) • • • shuttle • shuttlepod • Vulpecula (freighter) • Workbee Locations :the galaxy • Lokak system • Earth • Galor IV • Galvan VI • Holland Tunnel • Mars • New York • Phantas 61 • Rhaax III • Risa • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Headquarters • Strata homeworld • Teneb • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Venus • Races and cultures :Benzite • Bynar • Human • Lokra • Nasat • Orion • Strata • Tellarite • Vulcan Bajoran • Breen • Horta • Shmoam-ag States and organizations :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Greek chorus • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :airlock • • artificial gravity • atmosphere • biology • biosensor • brain • Bussard intake • camera • carbon • clock • combadge • communications relay • communicator • computer • Coriolis effect • database • demolition charge • deuterium • duotronic • DX-1045 support • electric lift • electromagnetic pulse • EM field • emitter • environmental suit • EPS conduit • EPS manifold • • field-wave guide • force field • fusion detonation charge • fusion impulse engine • fusion rocket • galaxy • generator • graviton • gravity • gravity suit • hair • hammer • heart • helium • hologram • hololab • IDF generator • impulse engine • impulse thruster • inertial damper • inertial damping field • injection pump • intercom • ionizing radiation • • lifeform • light-year • linear motor • mathematics • medical tricorder • microgravity • monitor • orbit • ozone • padd • phaser • phaser bank • phaser coolant • photon torpedo • physics • plasma • plasma injector • plasma relay • plasma shield • pressure suit • probe • purge vent • radiation • radio dish • radio telescope • radon • replicator • robot • scanner • self-replicating mining machine • sensor • shields • shower • space • space station • spacecraft • • spotlight • star • starship • subspace • thruster • time-space driver coil • toilet • torpedo • tractor beam • tractor emitter • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewport • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • windmill • wrench Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • diplomat • doctor • engineer • first officer • First Prime • gymnast • operations officer • science officer • Second Prime • security chief • Shipmaster • tactical officer • technician • transporter chief Other references :20th century • alien • alpha shift • bagel • beetle • beta shift • bridge • bulkhead • cart • cartoon • century • Class M • clothing • coffee • comet • court martial • CPR • cream cheese • decade • dog • Dominion War • Earl Grey • egg • elephant • engineering • first contact • gamma shift • genocide • glyph • golf • golf club • government • hen • herbal tea • history • hour • humanoid • ice cream • inch • insectoid • kilometer • kilopascal • kiss • klaxon • language • lead • lox • marble • meditation • mess hall • metal • meter • military • mind meld • mining • minute • month • moon • museum • music • observation lounge • paper • peanut butter and jelly sandwich • philosophy • pinwheel • pistachio • planet • plastic • poetry • poker • quarters • rabbit • ready room • red alert • rock • saucer section • science • second • sickbay • silicon • simian • slavery • Stone Age • sugar • tea • technology • transporter room • tree • type-4M extravehicular work garment • uniform • wax • weapon • year Appendices Related stories Timeline Category:SCE eBooks